Future Warriors World
by Reedstorm17
Summary: What kind of world is this? The warrior cats are keeping so many secrets from each other. There's still a leader, there are four clans, but none of them really know which clan they're in anymore. It's the lake alright, but things have changed. Bubblefrost is a young warrior who lives in this future warriors world. Can he survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

A small silver-gray she-cat collapsed on the shore of the lake.

"Help!" she steamed. "Help!"

But no one was there to help her. She was on patrol alone.

No one knew she had been expecting kits.

"Help!" she screamed weakly. She didn't expect to have her kits this early.

After an agonizing hour of struggling, her first kit was born. She curled around it and licked its fur. It was a tom, silver-furred with a dappled coat just like her.

"Silverfrost!"

She weakly lifted her head at the sound of her name. She faintly felt the water of the lake bubbling around her paws. She pulled her kit closer to her to assure his safety.

It was her mate, Brackenclaw, who didn't even know about the kits. It only showed how secretive everyone was.

Brackenclaw set his paw on Silverfrost's flank. "There's two more," he whispered.

Silverfrost shook her head. "I-I can't. I'm sorry," she tried to catch her breath.

She nosed her kit to the light brown warrior and spoke softly.

"His name will be Bubblekit, for the bubbling shore." she relaxed. "Take good care of him."

Those were her last words.

...

**Hello, everyone. I will attempt at another Warriors story, but I might not update often and it will probably become another failure like most of my other Warriors stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

Bubblefrost slowly and reluctantly opened his eyes. Another day of life in this secretive clan. Which clan, though? Thunder? Shadow? Wind? River?

The truth was, he didn't know. No one knew anymore. How could they ever have ended up like this?

No one knew that either.

With a sigh, Bubblefrost climbed out of his nest and stepped into the clearing. He knew everyone must be watching him, like they always did when someone left a den. Subconsciously, he licked his front paw and drew it over his ear. He heard an apprentice snicker but ignored it.

He had only been made a warrior yesterday. He didn't sit vigil. They didn't do that anymore. The only time the clans ever attacked each other was at gatherings.

Blizzardpaw passed by with his nose in the air.

"Just because you're a warrior now," he muttered. "Doesn't mean you own the clan."

Did becoming a warrior really have to mean losing his friends?

At least Seedcloud was still loyal to him. She had become a warrior first.

"You're on hunting patrol," she mewed as she walked over to Bubblefrost.

Bubblefrost started to lick his paw again.

"If you lick that paw one more time I'll bite it off!" Seedcloud threatened.

Bubblefrost stopped. "Sorry."

He learned something new about the clan every day. Today it was that they didn't like when cats groomed themselves.

Another thing about them; they rarely knew who their fathers were. That made it easy for toms to break the warrior code.

Of course Bubblefrost's father Brackenclaw had told him. Since he would have to grow up without a mother or siblings. Brackenclaw had told him that his mother Silverfrost had died giving birth to him and his siblings. His siblings were never born.

"And we're leaving now," Seedcloud continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Seedcloud, Quickwing, and Blizzardpaw were on patrol with him. Bubblefrost was starting to get annoyed because Blizzardpaw kept poking him with his claws. Quickwindg and Seedcloud noticed, but didn't stop him.

"There's a mouse over there," Blizzardwing whispered, then went to catch it. He came back with the mouse in his jaws, then settled down to eat it. He ate half, then looked up at Bubblefrost. "Here, you can have the rest."

Another thing. They could eat on patrol, as long as each cat brought something back.

It wasn't always like that, Bubblefrost had been told. The warrior code had once been strictly followed.

What had become of the warrior code, anyway? Most cats started to ignore it, and then everyone caught on, and there was a point where there was so much crossing-borders and taunting like that that no one could remember who a as from which clan. So they went to the cats they recognized the scent of, but then there was argument about which clan it was. Finally they decided it didn't matter.

Then some got so annoyed by that and started keeping secrets from one another. You get the point.

Bubblefrost chased after a squirrel. Just as he was about to catch it, Quickwing skidded in and caught the squirrel himself.

"What was that for?" Bubblefrost demanded, angry.

"That squirrel was about to escape."

"Liar! I so had that!"

"Stop fighting!" Seedcloud interrupted. "Come on, Bubblefrost; let's go hunt by the lake."


End file.
